Obsession
by User 627
Summary: When Naruto was being beaten up by an angry mob when he was little, Satsuki Uchiha saved him. Now Naruto is completely obsessed about her, even though many women are infatuated with Naruto, he only has his sights on one, even if he has to eliminate the competition.


_"There he is!"_

_"Get him!"_

_"Kill the demon!"_

_"Don't let him get away!"_

Little 7 years old Naruto ran as fast as he could from the crowd. They were at it again. He didn't know why, but he always got beaten up by the crowd for some reason. They would kick him, hit him with a bat, and spit at him, but the thing that hurt the most was the name calling. The way they called him _demon_. He's starting to wonder what he ever did to deserve this. Why him? What did he ever do?

And it was his birthday too.

The villagers were extra aggressive on him on his birthday.

Naruto ran as fast as he could. Unfortunately, no matter how many times he called for help, no one seemed to want to help him. Is he hated that much?

He was running for what seemed like hours now.

Somebody threw a bottle at him, and it hit its target, causing little Naruto to come crashing into the ground. Soon, people began to surround him. Was this it? The angry mob began to kick him, spit at him, and did whatever they could to make his life a living hell.

Was he going to die here?

Why won't anyone help him?

What did he ever do to deserve this?

Naruto began to close his eyes. Pain was the only thing he felt. Pain and loneliness were his best friends, and he was going down with them.

He was prepared to die. Hell, death is probably the best thing that will ever happen to him.

"STOP!"

Huh?

Naruto felt two arms embracing him, shielding him from the pain. He opened up his blue eyes a little and saw a girl, about his age, protecting him from the mob. All he could see was that she was beautiful. She had black, raven hair and was wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. White light seemed to surround her. It seemed like she was protecting him from the angry mob. Was she his angel? Did she come here to take him away from the pain? There was not much he could do but listen.

"Uchiha-sama, please step aside and let us get rid of the demon." One of the villagers said to her.

"No!" She yelled. "What's the matter with you? Why are you people beating up a helpless little boy?"

"Boy?! That _thing_ is no boy! He is a demon!" Yelled a woman from the back of the crowd.

"Demon?" The little girl asked, looking at the boy she shielded from harm.

"Yeah! That demon killed my brother! He was the only thing I had left!" Another man yelled in the middle of the crowd.

"How could he kill your brother? He's only child!" The little girl asked once more.

The villager who said that flinched. Some sense was actually restored onto him. How could a child kill his brother? His brother was a Jounin. Nine-Tails container or not, the boy still had no hand in his brother's death.

The little girl gave them an angry look. "Look at all of you! Harming an innocent child! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! You people are the demons!"

This time all the mob flinched. They lowered the weapons they brought with them, and had looks of shame written all over their faces. They soon began to realize their mistake. They were lectured by the village's pride and joy, Satsuki Uchiha.

"Your right." One villager said slowly.

"We're sorry about our mistake."

"We'll leave the boy alone." The angry mob began to head back to their homes, leaving Naruto alone with Satsuki.

_'Boy?!'_ Naruto thought. Not once in his whole life he had ever been called a boy. Everyone around him always called him a demon. He looked over to his savior, and saw her looking at him with concern. Even with the crowd gone, he could still feel pain all over his body. It was from the earlier beating. He was beginning to faint.

"...why?"

The next thing Naruto saw was black.

* * *

Satsuki Uchiha was walking around to shop for some groceries: food, medicines, etc.

"Damn you, Itachi!"

If it wasn't for Itachi, she would not have to do the groceries at such a young age. She would still have her parents. She swore she would kill him. If only she wasn't 7 years old!

Her parents.

Without her parents, she inherited the _entire_ Uchiha compound and the money that goes with it. So, shopping for groceries wasn't much of a problem.

The death of every Uchiha and Itachi's defection gave her the title of "The Last Uchiha."

Because of that a lot of boys her age are trying to impress her, hoping to get some of the inheritance, and become the head of the Uchiha bloodline, it didn't hurt that she was quite a looker too. Satsuki did not fall for it, she had more things to focus about.

The day her parents was killed by the person she trusted the most, it was the day she changed from being a good, obedient girl to a very focused kunoichi-in-training. That same day, was the day she awakened her Sharingan.

When walking to the Uchiha compound, Satsuki saw a crowd gathering up in a circle. They were carrying shovels. bottles, pitchforks, and torches with them. Was something bad happening?

Letting curiosity get the best of her, Satsuki Uchiha pushed her way into the middle of the crowd to see what was going on. What she saw surprised her. A blond haired boy leaning down the floor, his head bleeding. He was being beaten up by the angry mob.

Without thinking, she dropped her groceries unto the floor and ran to the helpless blond boy.

"STOP!"

* * *

After convincing the villagers to back off, Satsuki looked over to the blond haired boy she shielded.

"...why?"

With that the boy fainted.

Satsuki was suddenly scared that he died, so she started shaking him. "Hey wake up! Don't die on me!" She began to notice that he was still breathing. "Thank God." She murmured. She put him on her back and carried him to her house, picking up the groceries on both of her hands.

Taking a total stranger to her home. What could possibly go wrong?

If only Satsuki knew...

* * *

_"Look, Kushina." Minato told his wife as he looked down from heaven. "Looks like our boy finally found a friend. You'll never believe who it is!" He motioned for his wife to come take a look._

_Kushina looked down to see her boy, and saw him getting carried by a raven haired girl. "Oh, my! Isn't that Mikoto's daughter, Satsuki?" She gasped in surprise. "I'm glad he's finally found someone to be friends with, I really hope they last." Kushina remembered the time her best friend, Mikoto Uchiha, introduced her daughter, Satsuki Uchiha, when she was still a baby. She was so cute back then!_

_"I swear to God, if those villagers lay one more finger on my baby boy, I will kill them all!" Kushina's face transformed to a look of rage._

_Minato was also angry at the villagers for harming his son, but there was nothing he could do but watch._

_"I don't know why, but I'm starting to sense something between those two." _

* * *

**Sorry, if the characters were a bit too OOC.**

**Please be reminded that if this is a bit too unrealistic that the villagers backed off, this is purely fictional.**

**Any suggestions? Errors in writing? Should I change the storyline?**


End file.
